


将就

by bazuka



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazuka/pseuds/bazuka
Summary: 平行世界ABO设定，渣A丁O，无妻无子，时间线也很模糊，大概就是1718年前后吧。私设超级多，所以肯定会有bug，但大概不是特别严重所以请无视。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界ABO设定，渣A丁O，无妻无子，时间线也很模糊，大概就是1718年前后吧。
> 
> 私设超级多，所以肯定会有bug，但大概不是特别严重所以请无视。

“好了，今天暂时就到这里。”Roberto·Martinez用遥控器关掉投影设备，转身对已经三三两两站起身的球员们交代道：“明天早上训练别迟到，还有Eden，你留一下。”

大概这个世界上不会有任何一个人喜欢在会议或者上课之后被单独留下，再优秀的人也难免犯嘀咕，更何况被留下的人心里门儿清肯定不是好事儿。球员们鱼贯而出，走在最后的Thorgan担忧的转头看了他一眼，Eden挤眉弄眼：没事儿。

门咔嚓一声从外面被带上，Martinez就以发放战术资料的速度从讲台下面抽出一份报纸扔到Eden面前，头版头条是前几天的一场排球比赛中一位alpha球员因受闯进场内的球迷影响而当场发情，比赛中止，该球迷和球员都将受到调查，有可能将被指控性骚扰并终身禁赛。

Eden：......

我就知道。Eden心想。

“这个问题要严肃对待。”主帅先生摸了摸他锃亮的脑门，看起来也很发愁：“刚才埃文斯来找我说了，队里一共也没几个单身alpha，他们我倒是不担心，就是你。”

Martinez今年也就四十来岁，此时看起来却像个饱经沧桑的老父亲一样为自己的傻儿子操碎了心：“上次的那个相亲对象你也不喜欢吗？好像说是个什么钢琴老师？”

Eden面带麻木的微笑，摇了摇头。

“你不是说喜欢安静一点的吗？”

“那也太安静了。”Eden无奈道：“全程就说了三句话，一顿饭吃下来我觉得自己像只鹦鹉。”

Martinez：“你要求真多。”

Eden：“找对象不能将就，谢谢。”

“......”Martinez严肃脸：“按说这是球员个人隐私我不应该多说，但为了少出现突发情况，我还是建议你早点找人标记，你看看Vinny，两个孩子都满地跑了。”

Eden真诚的点点头，一副教练你说的真对的表情，Martinez一开始还能被骗过去，现在只觉得头疼。

他总是这样，在这个问题上看上去全然配合的样子，有朋友家人给介绍对象也都会去，但每回都以失败告终。Thorgan说真是环肥燕瘦男男女女啥样的你都见过了，怎么就一个也看不上呢？

Eden就说没办法，不合眼缘。

谁也不知道Eden心里的合眼缘到底什么样，有一回他们瓦隆帮的聚在一起没事干喝酒转瓶子玩真心话大冒险，Witsel点名问他：Eden你到底喜欢什么样儿的？

“你说什么Eden？”

“......要金色头发的，蓝眼睛，不太说话安静的。”Eden最后回答道。

哥几个听了面面相觑，金发碧眼不爱说话，这要求挺普遍啊，他们在欧洲又不是在非洲，想找金发碧眼的omega还不容易吗？

但对Eden来说就是这么不容易，似乎金色的头发蓝色的眼睛在他眼中也仿佛是纪梵希那直男一眼过去看不出区别的口红色号，之后的相亲对象即便一概符合了这一条件，Eden也还是不满意。

他这样一直脱不了单，其实他本人不怎么着急，就是从俱乐部到国家队的教练组急得跳脚。毕竟作为国家队和俱乐部的双核心球员，如果在球场上有个三长两短，那真是追悔莫及。而且他平时除了训练踢球，连个炮也不约，队医也怕他变成个炸药包哪天被疯狂的球迷或者对手点炸了。这么三催两催的，Eden面上不显，其实心里很不爽。

“好的教练，我知道了。”他冲教练点点头。

Martinez挥挥手示意他赶紧出去，看起来也烦得要死。

Eden暗暗翻白眼，怪不得年纪不大头发就没了，操心那么多。再说标记那么慎重的事情，能草率决定吗，又不是给母猪配种，看着品种差不多的就往一起牵。

但实际上现役球员里大部分都英年早婚的确是事实，就算没有那个证，也几乎都是有固定伴侣，像西班牙球员杰拉德·皮克的大儿子米兰，感觉再有两年就长得比他爸还高了。足协和各俱乐部高层为了防止这帮球员年轻气盛天天瞎胡乱搞，外加现代社会无论亚性别是ABO哪种都可以参与竞技体育赛事，同时也为了最大限度降低风险，就差在看台上面扯横幅说早婚早育身体好，冠军奖杯跑不了。或者把梅西苏亚雷斯这种青梅竹马家庭事业双丰收的典型例子拍成宣传片一天二十四小时在单身球员们面前循环播放。

洗脑多少还是有效果，就是Eden感觉这帮人的眼光还是真是千篇一律，一刷ins谁谁谁自拍秀恩爱了，站在旁边的人简直就是一个系列出品的，清一色前凸后翘盘靓条顺，背上翅膀蹬腿就能上台走维密。什么？你问男omega？找男omega的自拍不拍脸，全是腹肌，看着像一排排刷了油烤得滋滋响的小面包，Eden摸摸肚子：饿了。

他到餐厅的时候队里其他人都吃得差不多了，正好跟最后一拨吃完的Romelu他们几个打了个照面。还好厨师们服务的时间很长，Eden过去划拉了点比较爱吃的，随便找个位置坐下了。

可惜找对象不像吃饭，Eden心想，吃饭他可以凑合，找对象决不能将就。

“呦。”餐厅又进来一个人，Eden抬头一看，露出一个大大的笑容：“Kev！”

Kevin De Bruyne也看到他，端了餐盘就走过来坐在了Eden对面，已经吃了一半的Eden探头一看，白水鸡胸肉拌沙拉，他钦佩的看了Kevin一眼，无声的比了个拇指。

Kevin嘴角扭出一个笑，他也看了一眼Eden的盘子：“今天怎么这么听话？”

Eden就扮个哭脸：“肯定是厨师长把我的菜单单独安排了，哎，想吃口爱吃的都没有。”

“你爱吃的还是少吃两口最好。”Kevin道，他不是多话的人，但面对Eden总会放松很多，就念叨两句：“再吃你的球衣就遮不住肚子了。”

“好吧好吧，Kevin总是对的。”Eden笑眯眯，他一手撑着下巴，叉子在盘子里象征性的划拉着，看来是不打算好好吃了，他拿一双绿眼睛专注的看着对面的人，浑身透出一种微妙的公孔雀开屏的气息，倘若这个时候把他的信息素阻隔贴撕下来，那要不了半分钟整个餐厅都能闻到雄性生物勾引伴侣的荷尔蒙。

Eden此人除了是球队核心之一，瓦隆帮大佬，还有一个身份就是除了Dries和Romelu之外的队内第三知心哥哥。不过和Romelu的善良Dries的贴心不同的是，Eden的优点重点在于嘴巴严，全队上下的八卦最后汇集到他这里都像是倒进了黑洞，绝不会泄漏半分，换言之，只要是他不想说的事情，除非老虎凳辣椒水，不然别人别想轻易得到。

所以那天Witsel按说其实问也白问，只是当时Eden的确是有点喝多了，他虽然看似只是模糊的说了一个关键词数目为三的标准，但其实那不是他用来广撒网的标杆，那是某个人。

某个金色是草莓金的头发，蓝色是蓝中带点紫的眼睛，大多数时候安静却对他会敞开心扉聊天，皮肤白的像雪，球场上奔跑起来会染红脸颊，每次踢球都很拼比赛结束一身泥的，总是能被他的无聊笑话逗笑的人。

Kevin De Bruyne叉起一棵西兰花塞进嘴里，抬眸看了Eden一眼：“看我干嘛？你吃饱了？”

吃的还行，但能看饱。Eden心想。

是的，他其实早就有了心仪的人，就是此时坐在他对面吃饭表情认真的Kevin，国家队双核的另一人，队内弗拉芒大佬，他俩被并称为比利时双子星，经常一起印在海报上摆出傻傻的pose占据C位。

外界，尤其是各类媒体，经常猜测他俩之间必定是充满了各种明争暗斗和不可调和的矛盾，有些小报还写的有鼻子有眼，看得Eden一愣一愣的。这些八卦推测其实也并不是毫无道理，毕竟比利时瓦隆人和弗拉芒人的历史纠葛就放在那里，而他俩又偏偏占据了两方。两个alpha头子总是待在一起，不用细想那画面肯定也是两头西班牙公牛互相见面，没把对方的肚子顶出窟窿就不错了。

但神奇的是，Eden一点儿也不讨厌Kevin，不仅不讨厌，相反他还很喜欢和Kevin在一起。从他们16岁第一次在国家队集训时见面开始，他就总是忍不住偷偷看旁边那个小金毛，彼时的Kevin可没有现在这样的好人缘，他那时候也青春期，是个集倔脾气严肃脸和嘴巴毒于一体的傲娇小混蛋，时时刻刻占据最不好相处队友榜单的榜首。

不过凡事都有例外，Eden就不这样想，虽然Kevin的确不爱说话看起来很是高冷，他却觉得这样的Kevin很酷，毕竟涨红了脸呛人的是Kevin，在中场一脚低平球斜传到胃的也是Kevin，边路轻松写意直接吊门入网的还是Kevin。在实力面前所有缺点都有生存的余地，何况不管别人怎么说，Kevin对Eden总是会温和三分，仿佛脸上的冰渣转头遇到了春天，总是会融化。

所以他不是不想找对象，他其实可想找了，前提是Kevin愿意和他搞AA恋，可惜从16岁到现在刚好十年过去，他还是没好意思正正经经问Kevin一句，你愿不愿意跟我来一场跨越性别和歧视的自由恋爱啊？

“Roberto找你说什么了？”Kevin看他脸色变幻莫测，把手里的餐叉放下了。

“哎，还能是什么，催我相亲见面赶紧找个omega绑定呗。”提起来就心烦的瓦隆小个子顿时丧气的把脑门往桌上一磕：“单身alpha赛场上容易受影响啊，不怕一万就怕万一啊，早点结婚没什么不好啊，巴拉巴拉。我觉得他以后不做足球教练了可以去主管生育率的国家部门试一试，肯定能大展宏图。”

“哦。”Kevin应了一声，他以为教练要Eden换别的位置踢小个子不高兴了，这么看来不是，他又捡起叉子来默默吃饭。

Kevin喜欢和Eden一起聊天的其中一个点就是他发现Eden不需要捧哏，兴致来了自己能声情并茂说上半个小时不带停的。Kevin只需要在旁边负责听就行了，就算一时走神了没听也没事，Eden还可以提供精简提要版再说一遍。

这会儿他就打开了话匣子，还好Kevin的法语水平也很过硬，即使他吐槽情绪高涨语速飞快也能听明白。Eden在说，他就默默听，就着哇啦哇啦的单词把盘子里的沙拉吃的干干净净。

“Kev你有没有在听啊。”Eden噘嘴，整个摊在了餐桌上。

“我听了，你说Roberto很讨厌。”Kevin用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，示意Eden他俩可以回去了。

“那你说他是不是很啰嗦。”Eden颠颠的跟在后面。

“嗯。”

“哎那你怎么也这么晚才来吃饭啊？”

“博迪找我。”

“啊？你哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有。回去打FIFA吗？这次我带了两个手柄。”

“好啊好啊！”

个子高一点的金发弗拉芒人把胳膊搭在旁边矮一点的深发瓦隆人肩膀上，他们习惯了彼此靠得近一些，于是就一路撞来撞去的回了宿舍楼。

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

第二天有训练还要早起，他没能在Kevin的房间赖多久，两人随便打了几把游戏之后他就道了晚安回房睡觉了。他感觉Kevin兴致不太高的样子，连Eden赢了他一把他都没多大反应，要知道上次他俩打游戏Eden不慎赢了，Kevin气得差点把手柄掰折了。

大概是困了吧，Eden想，博迪也挺能唠叨的。

集训的日子很短暂，隔了两天他们和冰岛队踢了一场友谊赛，Romelu状态不错分别吃了来自他和Kevin的两个饼，比赛结束的时候Kevin走过来和他拥抱，像每场有他们俩参与的赛事一样，Kevin出了好多汗，他也一样，两个汗湿的胸膛紧紧贴了一下，Eden感觉他像只被挤了一把的气球一样，笑声从喉咙里溢了出来。

踢球真开心，赢球更开心。

2：0的结果球队上下都挺满意，一群人相约晚上出去庆祝一下，毕竟第二天就要收拾东西各自回俱乐部了。Eden向来有点人来疯，气氛刚起来一点他就举着掺了一点鸡尾酒饮料的果汁满场乱跑，一会儿搂着Dries要和他一起唱歌，一会儿又妄图对Axel的蓬蓬头下手，还偷偷往忙着跟Fellaini说话的Romelu杯子里兑水。等他被追着揍跑到Kevin身边的时候，发现金发的弗拉芒人一整晚都坐在角落里手捧一杯饮料，他一看，透明的矿泉水。

“Kev？”Eden凑过去，绿眼睛圆溜溜的盯着对方：“你不舒服吗？”

Kevin犹豫了一下：“我，我有点累了。”

Eden就十分理解的点点头说：“那我送你回去吧？”

旁边已经不知不觉把果汁换成酒的Toby噗的一声喷出来：“你还送他回去？他送你差不多吧。”

反正不管谁送谁，最后他俩双双提前退场，临出门的时候Eden脑袋上还挨了Romelu报复性的一巴掌，好人Lukaku当然没使劲，但Eden还是一路摸着头毛走到了酒店楼下。

“.....就是不知道toto会不会来英超踢球啊。”Eden还在忧心弟弟的未来，这是他国家队集训期间和Kevin之间的固定栏目之一，弟控倾向严重的大哥Eden一提起这茬就停不下来，还好他只和Romelu或者Kevin说起这个，Rom脾气好，Kevin不会烦。

“Eden。”今天却有点不一样，没等Eden自己结束话题，Kevin先插嘴了：“我想跟你说个事。”

“好啊，说啊。”Eden也跟着停下脚步转头看他。

按说Kevin晚上就一共就喝了那一杯矿泉水，而且还没喝完，肯定不可能是喝多了。但他这会儿脸微微有点透红，表情非常严肃，让Eden一瞬间感觉他们不是要准备回去休息，而是比赛踢到了加时，Kevin准备罚最关键的那一个点球了。

“Kevin？”见他半天没有后话，Eden有点跟着紧张了：“怎么了？”

Kevin深吸一口气，蓝眼睛忽然直勾勾的看着Eden开口道：“我想说，你愿不愿意跟我结婚？”

Eden：......

小个子瓦隆人那一点之前喝出来的微醺一瞬间褪的一干二净，他感觉仿佛有人拿冰水从天灵盖浇进他的脑壳里再从耳道出来，整个人激灵一下特别清醒，他懵逼又有点眩晕，嘴巴张了又合，吐出一个单音：“啊？”

Kevin的表情看起来完全没办法把刚才的话再说一遍，他脸上的五官虽然八风不动连一根睫毛都没有抖，但脸颊已经以一百八十迈的速度开始涨红，Eden脑子里电光火石，在Kevin恼羞成怒转身就走之前一把拽住了他的胳膊：“等等，你你你先别慌，我有点反应不过来，等等啊。”

他逼迫自己冷静下来，调整了一下语言和逻辑开关：“你说，你，额，我愿不愿意和你结婚？”

Kevin点头。

Eden扯了扯领口，他感觉自己都有点出汗：“你和我吗？”

Kevin点头。

Eden摸头：“Kevin，我不知道你知不知道，我可以现在再说一遍，我是个alpha。”

Kevin再次点头，并且终于说话了：“我知道。而我是个omega。”

行动派Kevin De Bruyne撂下今晚第二个重磅炸弹，也不管Eden受不受得了，就径自抬手在后脖颈上摸索了一下，撕拉一声干脆利落的撕下了自己的信息素阻隔贴。

Eden在大脑一片空白中，缓缓的闻到了一点清冷的香，像冬日刚刚下的第一场雪，还带着一点甜丝丝的味儿，他不由得深深吸了一口气，喃喃道：“牛奶冰淇淋......”

Kevin的表情缓和了许多，他小幅度的弯起嘴角，露出一个小小的微笑。

后面Kevin还说了什么，但Eden觉得他一个字也没听见。他望着Kevin一张一合的嘴唇，他一紧张就会红到透明的耳朵尖，和他穿T恤时衣领边缘露出来的一颗小小的浅色痣，脑子里储存已久的黄色废料和清甜的牛奶冰淇淋味儿掺和在一起，把Eden的三观搅得翻天覆地，一片乱码。

“你是个omega。”Eden慢慢重复道。

Kevin停顿了一下，无奈的发现自己刚才的长篇大论显然白说，只好顺着Eden的节奏来：“是。”

“我怎么从来不知道......队里有谁知道吗？”Eden茫然道。

“Thomas和Dries，哦还有vinny。”Kevin想了想答道。

Eden噎了一下，表情悲愤了起来：“Dries也就算了，Thomas和vinny也在我前面吗？为什么我不知道？”

Kevin突然有点想笑：“你也没问过啊。”

......这是能随便问的东西吗！

从1960年开始，如果你在大街上看到一个贴着阻隔贴的人就已经不能贸然上去问人家是什么性别了，而亚性别又不是肉眼就可以辨别的东西，除非信息素确认，不然就容易出岔子。

我早该长记性的。Eden心想，就像我第一次知道Dries是alpha一样，我怎么能就以貌取人的认为Kevin就肯定不是omega呢？

大概是Eden脸上备受打击的表情太过深重，Kevin有点不安的后退了一步，嘴角歪着扯出一个微笑来：“你不用太紧张，我只是想问问你。博迪上次找我也是在说绑定的事情，我也挺烦的，所以。”

他又后退了一步，看起来想继续保持微笑又失去了力气，那表情让Eden的心狠狠一缩，他本能的抬手想要抚平他眉间的褶皱，Kevin却躲了一下。

“我想如果你也疲于应付，不如我们俩将就一下，反正平时我在曼彻斯特你在伦敦，互相不会影响对方的生活。当然，如果你已经有喜欢的人，那当我没说过。”

“Kevin，你让我考虑一下，可以吗？”Eden道。

Kevin笑了一下：“好。”

 

两个人看似非常平常的并肩上了楼，Eden的房间在Kevin的斜对面，他像往常一样笑着跟对方道了晚安刷卡进门。门在身后咔嚓一声合上，Eden连灯也没开，一个猛子扎进了被子窝里对着手机干嚎一声：

“啊啊啊啊啊啊toto！！！你快来——”

Thorgan对自家哥哥有求必应，接了电话之后立刻火烧屁股一样赶回了酒店。当然他也没有忘记他哥那句莫名其妙但重复了三遍的要求：路过走廊的时候务必轻一点。于是干脆脱了鞋溜墙边蹭到了Eden那间房的门口，他刚抬手敲了一下门，就被突然打开的门里伸出的两只手唰得拖进了房间。

“哥？”Thorgan感觉自己误入恐怖片拍摄现场，他惊魂未定的转头看矮了自己一头的大哥，一脉相承的绿眼睛瞪得大大的：“哥你怎么了？这房间怎么这么暗？哥你怎么不开灯？”

他啪得把房间大灯打开，顿时照亮了Eden一张表情空白的脸，他直勾勾的盯着自家弟弟看了两秒钟，哀嚎一声把脸拱进了他怀里，乌哩哇啦解释了起来。

等他说完，房间里表情空白的阿扎尔变成了两个。Thorgan看着Eden，满脸是半个小时前Eden脸上复刻版本的悲愤：“首先，你都没有跟我说过你原来有喜欢的人，而且这个人我还认识！”

Eden哼哼唧唧：“我这不是不好意思么。”

Thorgan：...你害羞屁啊！

阿扎尔家的柯基总是靠谱的，即使一只暂时掉线也不影响另一只的智商正常发挥。Thorgan调整一下思绪，他摸了摸垂头丧气的哥哥的后脑勺：“原来Kevin是omega啊，那不是正好吗？”

Eden靠着弟弟的肩膀，脑海里反复回想着今天Kevin的脸庞，和他说过的话。

“大概是，除了他我不想和任何人将就，却最后是他将就的对象，让我有点不甘心吧。”

Eden的声音轻轻的，带着一点平时很少有的忧伤：“我也想Kevin是因为喜欢我，才愿意和我在一起，甚至是和我结婚的，这跟他是不是omega，我是不是alpha没有关系啊。”

他在喜欢Kevin的时候也曾幻想过Kevin其实也喜欢着他，但他没有想到当他终于得到回应的这一天，等来的不是甜甜蜜蜜的心意相通，而是一个对双方都好，方便快捷解决问题的途径。

Eden把脸往弟弟的肩膀上藏了藏。

“那怎么办呢？”Thorgan叹息着顺了顺哥哥的后背，他们一家四兄弟相亲相爱，感情好得不得了。他是Eden的宝贝弟弟，Eden是他的宝贝大哥，看着一贯开开心心的哥哥这样难过，Thorgan心疼死了。

“那你拒绝他吧，也别喜欢他了。你要是不好意思，我去替你说。”Thorgan说道。

这回Eden闷着头沉默了更长时间。

Thorgan就明白了，他转过身来，结结实实的给了哥哥一个拥抱。

“不管你选择和谁结婚，因为什么原因，Eden，我只希望你能记住我是你弟弟，我永远支持你，好不好？”Thorgan低声道。

Eden被好弟弟暖的眼眶一热，他点点头。

晚上Thorgan没有回自己的房间，他和Eden挤在一起睡了一晚，就像他俩小时候一样，那时候Thorgan在青训营踢球，而Eden已经在法甲的队伍里一起训练了。兄弟两个凑到一起放假的时候他们就会像这样躲在一个被窝里违背妈妈早点睡觉的指令悄悄说小话，分享他们彼此的生活，如果Thorgan受了委屈，只会抱着哥哥的胳膊掉上几颗珍贵的金豆豆。

但Eden从来不会哭。

 

第二天他跟在Kompany身后拉着行李走出酒店的时候就看到Kevin在门口低声和Dries说话，Dries看到他出来就撞了Kevin一下，Kevin一个用力抬头，顿时站得笔直。

他又想起昨天晚上路灯下面Kevin脸上紧张不安的表情，他想Kevin是真的把我当成最好的朋友吧，我对他来说，总归是很重要的人。但不管因为什么，我没办法再看到那样的Kevin站在我面前。

Eden以前从来没觉得自己有多么的爱慕Kevin，他只是觉得很喜欢很喜欢，但是有多喜欢呢？

大概就是，我希望永远可以给你快乐，即使你会伤害到我，这样的喜欢吧。

心脏无比强大的Eden·Hazard深吸了一口气，笑着冲Kevin招了招手：“我们是一趟飞机吗？Vinny说今天直飞曼市的航班好晚。”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知道丁老师性别的是药水不是默老师，他俩名字都是托马斯
> 
> 设定亚性别为个人隐私，类似性取向，如果别人不主动说，你最好也别大喇喇直接问。不太礼貌。而ABO三种亚性别都可以感受到信息素，只是B感知比较迟钝，类似感冒了鼻塞，但还是可以闻到。所以也需要贴阻隔贴。
> 
> 公共场合大家都会贴阻隔贴出门，除非一些酒吧夜店之类的猎艳场所那就随便了，可以尽情挥洒自己的信息素荷尔蒙。。。
> 
> 【好啦其实就是有bug但我的脑子一时半会儿也想不出完美的设定orz】


	3. Chapter 3

Eden没有第一时间就回复Kevin，Kevin也没再主动问。事实上那天在伦敦机场分开之后Eden就先给远在法国旅游的父母打了一通长长的电话向他俩汇报自己要结婚的事情，当然他隐去了一些不必说出来的事情，对于Eden来说，不管这桩婚姻的起因是什么，他想要答应，都应该认真仔细的慎重对待。

不知道是不是Thorgan提前跟父母说了什么，二老听到这个消息接受程度十分良好，妈妈特别欣慰，还问了他俩什么时候开始交往的，而爸爸则就Kevin是弗拉芒人这点小声嘀咕了一句，但马上就被妈妈镇压了。Hazard夫妇隔着屏幕笑眯眯的祝福自家大儿子，妈妈问想什么时候办婚礼，他们会回来帮忙操办。

Eden挠挠头，他觉得这些都要参考Kevin的意见，说不定Kevin根本不想办婚礼呢。于是他三两句搪塞了一下就先挂了电话。

等他连最小的弟弟伊森都通知到了之后，Eden终于拨通了Kevin的电话，等待忙音的时候他忽然想这是不是前后颠倒了，万一Kevin后悔了呢？

Kevin没有后悔，电话响了两声就被接起来了，大概接电话之前他还在运动，说话声音带着点喘：“Eden？”

“是我，你在干嘛？”Eden随口问道。

“哦，在跑步。”Kevin咳嗽了一声清了清嗓子。

Kevin总是特别勤奋的，Eden躺在家里的沙发上想，虽然这件事是对方先提出的，此时他却有些紧张，他翻身一咕噜坐了起来，另一只手不自觉的掐紧了沙发的边缘：“我是想问......你过两天有没有时间，我们见个面。”

他深吸了一口气：“如果你前几天的那个提议还作数的话，或许我们可以......”

他话还没说完，就被Kevin打断了，电话那头的声音清晰又坚定：“可以。”

Kevin停顿了一下：“我下周一有一天假期，到时候我去伦敦找你。”

Eden笑了一声，感觉自己像个十几岁早恋的高中生一样为即将到来的见面控制不住满脸的傻笑，他点点头，旋即发现自己在这边怎么样对方也看不到，连忙出声应道：“好。”

在这件事发生之前，他俩作为彼此的好朋友已经有些年头了，以至于双方在采访中都可以大大方方的说出自己最想要的队友是对方这样的话。Eden确实自认比较了解Kevin，这源于他们日积月累的相处和球场上总是来电的默契，早在他们都为同一家俱乐部踢球的时候休息日两人就没事一同出去玩，有时候还带着罗梅卢。那个时候倘若是Kevin来Eden家里找他玩都会非常自觉的带好食物，他俩都是小小年纪就离家远走出去踢球的人，多少都有点生活技能。Eden会煎非常好吃的牛排，Kevin就凑合着再拌两盘沙拉，有时候也犯懒，Kevin就带两份现成的半成品过来加工。这个习惯一直到他们再次在英超重逢也没有改变。切尔西也在周日踢完了一轮联赛，周一Eden早早的起床，一直忍不住往窗外看，门铃响起来的时候他刚心不在焉的给自己打了一杯蔬果汁。

他冲过去打开门，门外的Kevin举起手里抱着的纸袋，绿色的芦笋红色的胡萝卜，新鲜的三文鱼和鸡肉，最上面还插着一朵郁金香。

Kevin的脸颊红红的，看起来被伦敦的风吹了好久。他竭力扯出一个不那么僵硬的微笑：“午餐吃鱼吗？”

Eden笑起来，眼睛亮闪闪的，他也像往常一样伸手拉Kevin进门，接过他手里的袋子转身往厨房的方向走，边走边又回头看他：“我打了果汁你要不要喝啊？”

最后两个人一人捧着一杯颜色诡异的饮料在沙发上肩并肩坐下，Kevin目光充满怀疑，Eden眨眨眼，立刻理直气壮的表示这是跟队里的营养师给的单子做出来的成品，虽然卖相不怎么样但效果肯定有保证，Kevin闭着眼睛灌下一口，表情顿时生动了五个百分点，他放下杯子表示，这样的营养师你们还是考虑换一个吧。

这句话不知道哪里戳中了Eden的笑点，他抱着杯子嗤嗤的笑出了声，Kevin一愣，接着满脸无奈的喊了他一声：“Eden。”

“我没有！”Eden叫道：“我没耍你，这真的是营养师给的单子，就是我惦记着你要来，芹菜大概放多了。”

Kevin飞快的抬眼看他，小个子瓦隆人似乎才反应过来自己说了什么，他别开目光也放下了手里的杯子。

气氛顿时凝滞了起来。

真完蛋，Eden在心里骂自己，你就不能少说两句吗，就显得你长嘴了？

“所以，如果你决定好了的话，我们最好两个月内把事情办妥。”最后是Kevin先开了口，就像他总是能传出撕破对方防线的直塞球那样干脆利落的直奔主题。

“好。”Eden连忙道，他想了想又问了一句：“为什么是两个月，你有什么计划吗？”

Kevin看向Eden：“没什么，就是我的发情期要到了。”

“哦....”对哦，他差点又把这件事情给忘了，Kevin是个omega，而omega每三个月都要经历一次发情期。

“你找过omega吗？”Kevin问道。

Eden摇摇头，他之前有过的对象都是beta。

Kevin抬手在空气里随便比划了一下：“总之就是很麻烦，所以有什么问题都最好在那之前搞定。”

omega的发情期一般要三到五天，单身的omega可以选择打抑制剂或者寻找临时标记来度过，只不过抑制剂打得多了对身体没啥好处，而临时标记治标不治本，有时候还要担心传染病。

说到这里Eden想起来一件事，他指了指自己的后脖颈：“反正我也知道了，你要是觉得闷可以把阻隔贴取下来，嗯我在家里就没贴。”

Kevin笑了一下：“好，但我想一会儿我们可以一起出门一趟。”

他一本正经的问道：“Eden，你喜欢钻石戒指吗？”

 

钻石戒指的主意可不是Kevin自己想出来的，版权归属必须要说明清楚，当然提供灵感的人未必想到了自己随口一句话就能有这么大的作用，当时的原话是这样的：

“而且我不知道怎么说。”

“我看你啊，干脆找个钻石戒指直接上门求婚得了，克拉数越大成功率越高，你考虑一下。”

彼时两个关系要好的弗拉芒人并排躺在床上，齐齐望着天花板眼神放空。别误会，这绝不是事后烟的气氛，事实上这俩人从头到尾穿的整整齐齐，尤其是怕冷的Mertens，戴上帽子就可以直接出门登山。也就Kevin穿得薄了点，但这是在他家，而且薄一点比较方便——方便下嘴。

在他漫长的单身omega生涯中，有个人起到了和抑制剂一样举重若轻的作用，当然这个人绝不是EdenHazard，发情期的时候想自己的暗恋对象，那不是越想越完蛋。此人就是他的至交好友同时也是国家队队友Dries·Mertens，小个子的弗拉芒人是队内公认的甜心大佬，虽然人美声甜重感情，但却是个人人皆知的alpha，而且此alpha还非常讲义气，在Kevin不能打抑制剂的那些个发情期，都是由他上来一口解决，方便卫生，多快好省，以至于有段时间Kevin认为所有的omega都应该拥有一个Mertens，完美的好朋友，天然的抑制剂。

可惜世界上只有一个Mertens，也只有一个幸运的omega Kevin可以做他的好基友，他俩是心灵陪伴远大于肉体吸引的纯洁革命友谊，而且相识多年惺惺相惜，咬一口可以让好友轻松好几天，何乐而不为呢？但是时间长了Mertens也有点担心，虽然他不介意这样一直帮Kevin，但是他也不想看他就这样无欲无求的孤独终老啊。

“谁说我无欲无求，我有喜欢的人。”Kevin淡定的说。

“？？？”Mertens猛地扭头，差点把脖子抻着：“谁啊，我怎么没听你说过？”

“我没说过吗？”Kevin好像也挺纳闷：“Eden啊。”

Mertens一时间不知道他是在开玩笑还是认真的，他不由自主的坐了起来看着旁边的老友：“Eden？是咱们都认识的那个Eden吗？Eden·Hazard？”

Kevin被逗乐了一样的露出一个懒洋洋的笑：“你还认识几个Eden呢？”

他这么一说，Mertens才慢慢觉察出一点与众不同来，的确，Kevin平时低调又安静，除了场上庆祝的时候他甚至不大喜欢和别人有过分亲近的身体接触，这么多年能打破这一防线的也就是他和Eden了。可是他一直以为那是因为Kevin也把Eden当做好朋友看待。

“怪不得......”Mertens自言自语道：“我有时候会觉得你总是看他，我还以为是我的错觉。”

摊平在床的Kevin哼了一声。

有进攻方向，事情就好解决多了嘛。Mertens顿时松了一口气，他又卸力躺了回去：“那你就主动出击啊，我记得Eden没有男朋友也没有女朋友，好像听托马斯说他前几天的那个相亲又黄了。”

“哪里有那么容易。”Kevin叹了口气：“他好像一直觉得我是个alpha。”

Mertens一愣，顿时噗噗笑出声来。

“而且我不知道怎么说。”

“我看你啊，干脆找个钻石戒指直接上门求婚得了，克拉数越大成功率越高，你考虑一下。”

Mertens翻了个身面对Kevin：“再把阻隔贴一撕告诉对方，你其实个omega，我觉得就差不多了。”

这当然是开玩笑说的话，但是缺乏追求伴侣经验的Kevin认为其中还是有一定的道理，毕竟Mertens的感情经历比他丰富多了，不过有些细节还是可以再研究一下，比如钻石戒指就可以等对方答应了之后再买——这玩意儿还是挺贵的，送不出去难道在家划玻璃玩吗。

“你为什么喜欢他啊？”Mertens还是有点忍不住熊熊燃烧的八卦之心。

为什么？如果这么认真的说起来，Kevin自己也不知道。

“他好看吧。”他想了半天，憋出一句来。

Mertens噎了一下，不知道该怎么接话，要说Hazard不好看那绝对白扯，连他自己有时候都抗拒不了来自短腿柯基的可爱攻势。但要是说好看到成为Kevin这样性格的人倾心的唯一理由，又总觉得差了点什么。

但对于Kevin来说，其实Eden好看属于结果而不是起因，他们认识十年了，如果只是看脸那Kevin应该早就坠入爱河才对，倘若认真分析事实的话，他觉得这大概属于量变产生质变。

再浪漫一点的说法呢，叫做日久生情。

“而且Eden很好。”Kevin不自觉的露出一个笑容。

Mertens嫌弃的丢过去一个枕头，认为老友的滤镜已经焊死在眼睛上，彻底没救了。

Kevin确实觉得Eden很好，不然也不会和他做了那么久的朋友。他这样的慢热型选手最后留在身边的那都是真朋友，Eden看起来很欢脱又有点人来疯，其实是个挺温柔的人，他总是能细心的照顾到Kevin的感受，还喜欢和他一起聊天玩耍，讲一大堆俏皮话。他也喜欢听，两个人坐在一张沙发上打游戏，他转头看Eden的侧脸线条，他大笑时候眯起来的眼睛和声音都一次次印刻在他脑海里。

然后慢慢的，不知从什么时候开始，Eden在他眼里慢慢具有了某种特别的小细节，他又卷又长的睫毛，脖颈喉结的曲线，他发现Eden耳根后面有一颗淡淡的斑，他的手掌力气有点大，Eden的皮肤被阳光涂成了热情性感的小麦色，当他的胳膊放在旁边的时候对比特别强烈。可以观察的地方太多，而他总是情不自禁用眼睛反复描摹这些细节。

有一天他俩相约一起出去打发时间，回程的路上下雨了，Kevin靠在座位上睡着了，过了一会儿他感觉车子前倾了一下，好像停了。半梦半醒之间窗外沙沙的雨声灌了一耳朵，还有歌声，他反应了一会儿才认出来那是Eden，他嗓音低哑，在轻轻哼一首歌。

然后他感觉那声音近了一点，有一只手轻柔的给他盖了一件衣服，手指轻轻擦过他的下巴，温热的吐息带着喉咙里的小调略过他的耳侧，一路钻进了他的心里，好像过电一样的酥酥麻麻。

他睁开眼的时候Eden在低头看手机，他还在跟着耳机里的声音小声哼哼，告诉Kevin刚才的一切并不是梦里的幻想，窗外的雨还在下，天光昏暗，Eden的一切却那样清晰，纤毫毕现。

“哎？你睡醒啦？”他转头对上Kevin的眼睛，愣了一下立刻笑了起来，“我看你好像很累的样子，就想等你醒了再上路。”

他们停在路边，小小的车厢好像一个世界的壳，把寒冷潮湿和一切不舒服的东西隔绝在外，只包裹着他们两个人，他还是疲倦的很，一动也没动的靠在椅背上，Eden就把耳朵里的耳机塞过来一只到他耳朵里，女歌手嗓音醇厚，缓缓流淌，身旁的人随着曲调摇头晃脑，绿眼睛时不时的看过来，亮闪闪的。

那时Kevin想，如果时间可以永恒就好了。

之后的那个发情期，他打完抑制剂蜷缩在被子里睡觉，梦里又回到了那辆车上，Eden坐在他旁边看着他，和现实不同的是他凑上去吻了他的脸颊，又向下去亲他的脖子喉结，Eden就笑着念他的名字，撒娇一样拖长了声音喊kev，然后抬起他的下巴给了他一个深到脚趾头都缩起来的吻。

一觉醒来裤裆湿透，Kevin坐起来愣了半天：“哦靠。”

还好Kevin是个面部表情比较缺乏的人，曼城和切尔西又属于两个城市，赛季中期他俩没什么机会见面，也就是联赛场上相见的时候Eden会躲着镜头给他一个wink，他小表情太可爱，Kevin的心就扑通扑通狂跳，脸能比平时再红上一个色号。不过全世界人民都知道他的脸动不动就红成一片，倒是方便他把心思掩藏的不露痕迹。

这样有好处也有坏处，好处就是神经大条的Eden完全没感觉到，他俩的关系一如既往，坏处就是Kevin不想再这样继续一如既往，他不想再和Eden一起划友谊的小船了，他想带他去坐名叫爱情的豪华快艇，一路飙到世界尽头。

“我是建议你找准机会再行动。”爱情大师Mertens说道：“就像踢传控一样，层层推进，找到机会队友也到位了再给一脚直塞，成功率百分之九十。”

Mertens的意思是Kevin应该徐徐图之，泡队友不是那么好泡的，即便他是omega也不行。而且他们又是国家队队友，万一搞砸了难道要他们其中一个退出吗。

但Mertens忘了，Kevin De Bruyne作为世界级中场，除了有找准机会缝隙里出球的能力，更会在队友吐饼吐得要死要活的时候干脆自己直接起脚暴力远射入网。

 

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

现在，已经做完射门动作的Kevin和跑位神奇的Eden一起走在街上，伪装技巧娴熟的两个人帽子墨镜齐上阵，Kevin还戴了一个滑稽的假胡子，让Eden从出门一直笑到了目的地。Kevin懒得理他，把手插在口袋里走在前面装高冷。

“好啦Kev，我不笑了。”Eden勉强收住，伸手去扯前面的人的胳膊求和好：“你别往前走了你又不认路，咱们不去那边。”

虽然Eden平时很宅，但对伦敦这个他已经生活了好几年的地方多少还是有点自己的私人了解。他带着Kevin七拐八拐，找到了一家门店，Kevin抬头一看，门口大理石的装潢很有古希腊的风格，但是看不出是卖什么东西的。

“这是一家.....可以算是私人定制的珠宝行。”Eden在他耳边小声解释：“设计师很大牌但是水平也很高，而且服务比较到位不会泄露客人的隐私。”

这点对他俩来说比较重要，因此进了门上了二楼之后Eden就摘掉了墨镜和帽子，还顺便帮Kevin取下了那截胡子（“你说好了不笑的！”Kevin叫道），带他们上来的工作人员看到他俩的脸连眉毛也没有动一根，Kevin心情稍安。

他们没有预约，所以设计师本人并不在，但二楼的陈列柜里有好多成品也可以选购。两个人站在柜台前一边伸手让人量手指的围度一边低头看琳琅满目各式各样的戒指。

“也不一定要有钻石的吧。”Eden转头看身边的人。

Kevin嗯了一声，看的非常专心。

他俩看了半天，同样对闪瞎人眼没什么兴趣的Kevin先锁定了一款，戒面是磨砂金的质感，正面被镂空出一个长方形，还有两道装饰性的凹痕贯穿了整个戒指。

他把那枚戒指取在手里仔细看，Eden便也凑上来，两个人眼神交汇一下，他看到Eden也点点头，就伸手去拉他的手。

Eden个子比他矮，手也比他小了一圈，手心的温度却比他高多了。Kevin就那样把那枚戒指套在了Eden的无名指上，瓦隆人的心跟着一颤，好像踩在云端走了几天的人忽然落地了，以至于还有点气短腿软，他看着Kevin戴上自己的那枚，挨着他的手一起放着端详。

我是真的要和Kevin结婚了。他想。

两个人从珠宝行里出来，手上的戒指都没有摘，Kevin说一会儿到车上他要拍照发给妈妈看：

“我跟她说，她非不相信。”Kevin道。他戴着戒指的手在空中停顿了一下，试探着朝Eden伸过去：“嗯......我能握着？就增加可信度。”

Eden愣了一下，连忙点头，两个人像从来没牵过手的早恋高中生一样，小手指互相碰了碰，才慢慢交握在一起。

Kevin的指尖有点凉，像雪花落在手心里的感觉。他傻傻的坐在驾驶位上一动也没动，就看着Kevin举着手机咔嚓咔嚓猛拍。等Kevin好不容易拍够了要松手，Eden却条件反射的收拢了掌心。

“啊，我，我也要拍，给Roberto。”Eden连忙解释道：“就，增加可信度。”

Kevin就信服的点点头，埋头在拍下来的照片里找角度好的发给自己妈妈，还顺便转给Mertens一张。

Mertens的消息回复的飞快，小个子前锋用一连串的惊叹号表示了不满：“你说好的不秀恩爱的！！！！！！”

Kevin就抿着唇慢慢笑了起来。

在那个堪称电闪雷鸣的求婚夜里不只是Eden找了外援，Kevin也在Mertens的房间里待了一晚上。当然他的小个子朋友先是被他胆大包天的行动震惊到彻底无语，在又给自己灌下一罐啤酒之后Mertens的情绪才勉强稳定了下来：“你也太直接了吧？还有怎么一下子就跳到求婚了？难道不应该是先交往吗？？”

“他说Roberto催他找omega绑定结婚，我，我其实真的好紧张，话就自己从嘴巴里溜出来了。”Kevin绝望的把脸埋进手心。

“......也行吧，反正你们交往了也还是要结婚，一步到位挺好的。”Mertens耸耸肩。

“可我觉得，他不太愿意。”Kevin小声说道：“他说他考虑一下，是不是就是给我一个台阶下？”

“不不不。”Mertens连连摇头，“你不了解别人还不了解Eden吗，他拿定主意的事情什么时候改过？真的不愿意他就直接说了。你安心啦。”

他想了想，又迟疑道：“不过，如果你们真的没成，能不能答应我不要退出国家队？”

Kevin翻了个白眼。

等Eden终于也鼓捣完了，两个人的手才终于恋恋不舍又佯装若无其事的松开，Eden拧开车钥匙，手放在方向盘上，无名指上的戒指闪闪发光。

我会习惯这个画面的，他想。

两人回了Eden的家，Kevin就挽袖子开始张罗着给他俩煎早上带过来的鱼排，Eden坐在厨房的吧台椅上盯着手机在Hazard四兄弟的群里回消息，手机震动个不停，他摸了摸脖子，抬头看Kevin一手举锅铲的背影。

“Kev，嗯，我想问你，你想要个正式的婚礼或者，什么的吗？”他犹犹豫豫的开口问道。

群里远在比利时的Kylian疯狂刷屏：“你别问啊Eden！！你是傻子吗！！谁会不想要婚礼啊！！！”

两个小时后的Kevin对着电话：“他为什么会问我想不想要婚礼？是不是他不太想要，毕竟......你懂得其实要堵Roberto的嘴不需要办婚礼那种程度。”

“万一Kevin不想要呢？而且筹办婚礼需要时间！我怕被他看出来！！”Eden也很抓狂。

“你怕什么！你戒指都戴了就算是订婚了好吗？”Thorgan字打得飞快：“他说要办就办，他说不要正合你意，你先不要慌。”

免费当情感咨询师的Mertens打了个大大的哈欠：“说的也是。那你想要吗？”

“我想要啊。”Kevin皱眉头：“让暗恋的人为我戴戒指还说我愿意这种事情又不是天天都可以遇到。”

“那反正你都说了。”Mertens说。

“我已经问了！”Eden打字。

Kevin给锅里的鱼肉小心翻完面之后才慢慢转过身来，他低头想了一下，才郑重的开口：“我挺想要的，我是说，因为我妈妈一直很期待能参加我的婚礼。”

Eden就用力点点头：“嗯我知道了。那我们，那下次放假我去曼彻斯特找你，我们可以一起商量一下。”

Kevin就笑笑，他身上还穿着Eden家的格子花围裙，看起来特别可爱。

“好。”他说。

 

通常情况下，在不了解具体细节又缺乏经验的时候人就很容易轻视对手，。这句话精确到Eden和Kevin的身上来说就是，两个十来岁就离家远走去踢球的人目前为止连参加过的婚礼都没有几场，更遑论亲手去策划这件事了。Kevin作为家里的独子并没有机会可以参与同辈人的婚礼中去，Eden虽然不是独子，但他是长子。

好在此时Eden的妈妈卡琳站出来及时拉了儿子一把。作为一位传奇球员和养大四个儿子的伟大女性来说多线程作战和列计划对她来说相对容易的多，但她和丈夫蒂埃里此时还在法国度假，只好先远程给Eden大致叙述了一遍一场婚礼必须提前准备的东西，然后又承诺他们一定会早点从法国赶到伦敦一起帮忙。

与之相反的是Kevin虽然是那个表示想要婚礼的人，但是在跟父母简单聊了两句并且没得出什么有效结论之后Kevin很快就把这事儿扔到一边去了，他想的其实很简单：等周末踢完比赛和Eden见了面之后再具体商量。

于是第二天早上他醒来的时候就发现手机里已经塞了五条未读消息，他点开一看发现都是来自他新鲜出炉的未婚夫，五条内容都是油管视频，Kevin随便点开看了一个，梳着大波浪红发的姑娘在激情澎湃的讲解关于瓦隆地区的婚礼习俗。

Kevin：......

他摇了摇头，把手机放下去刷牙。

假期已经结束意味着吃完早饭之后要老老实实去上训练课。Kevin在更衣室转身和旁边的费尔南迪尼奥说话，手机在衣柜里嗡嗡震动了两下，他拿出来看一眼：

Eden：你觉得我们要去哪里订做婚礼礼服？

Kevin：...emmmmm我不知道啊，也许伦敦？

中午吃饭的时候Sane讲了一个很好笑的笑话，Kevin边抿着嘴笑边喝水，手机在口袋里嗡嗡震动，他掏出来看：

Eden：伴郎要请没有结过婚的，我可以找Thorgan，kylian和Ethan吗？你呢？

Kevin：额，这个我还没想好，或许我会问问Dries？

Eden：你跟Dries说了我们要结婚的事情了吗？

Kevin：说了。

Eden：哦。

Eden：那我也要告诉Rom。

Kevin：？

下午训练课结束，手机嗡嗡：

Eden：Kevin你觉得白色好看还是蓝色好看？

又过一天的中午，手机嗡嗡：

Eden：Kevin，教堂订在比利时还是英国？

晚饭的时候，手机嗡嗡：

Eden：Kevin，俱乐部的队友要邀请吗？还有瓜迪奥拉？

洗澡的时候，手机嗡嗡：

Eden：Kevin，婚宴是不是可以请两个法国厨子？或者德国厨子？

周六的联赛是下午场主场作战，Kevin弯腰往腿上绑护板，旁边坐着一边系鞋带一边哼歌的Walker，放在一边的手机又是嗡嗡两声，Kevin的动作一顿，微不可闻的叹了口气。

Walker偏头看了他一眼，吹了声唿哨调侃道：“最近好多消息哈，恋爱了？”

Kevin直起腰来划开手机，屏幕上Eden的头像一跳一跳，好像节奏都别人活泼些，瓦隆人的emoji表情用的向来娴熟：[emoji]下午好Kevin，祝你比赛顺利啊！ps明天我去曼市找你，你有什么想吃的要我从伦敦带吗？斯坦福桥门口的那家热狗怎么样？[emoji][emoji]

在他们一同为蓝军效力的那段日子里，两个年轻人最喜欢吃的东西之一就是斯坦福桥门口的热狗，Romelu和Thibaut并不特别喜欢，他们觉得那个芥末酱味道太重了，但Kevin和Eden就爱的不得了，有时候训练课结束了Eden就怂恿Kevin和他一起去买一个，Kevin有时候会心软，但大多数是都毫不留情的拖着噘着嘴的Hazard小朋友直接走人。

他想起Eden脸上丰富的小表情，唇角的弧度都跟着柔和了很多，他在键盘上认认真真的敲下几个单词的回复，心情变得和曼彻斯特难得的好天气一样的中场先生站起来理了理自己的球衣，顺便回答了Walker刚才的问题：“也许吧。”

随口一问的Walker顿时愣住：“啊？也许什么？你真的谈恋爱啦？Kevin！”

一直到比赛结束Walker也没能得到答案，不过他也暂时忘掉了这个，球队赢得了比赛，一群年轻的小伙子们在更衣室里打闹了半天才算是庆祝完毕。Kevin哼着歌回了家，赢球总是快乐的，而且这种快乐完全不会厌倦，一直到躺进被子他还感觉指尖麻麻的，他随手点开手机刷推特，最上面一条就是来自今天比赛也很顺利的切尔西头牌，不过Eden没有发和队友的合照，而是一句法语：迫不及待。

Kevin的心重重的跳了一下。

虽然评论都是在嘲笑迷糊的Eden是不是记错了时间这条或许应该在比赛前发，但Kevin就是感觉这句话是在说明天的会面。他红着脸给Eden点了赞，很快whatsapp上的消息就来了：

Eden：你还没睡？

Eden：我那个是为了增加可信度。

Kevin想了想，也对，他们面对外界总不可能说我们是为了糊弄教练组才选择闪电结婚的，总得营造出一点热恋的氛围来才行。

Kevin：那我也发点什么吧。

一分钟后Eden的推特页面刷新出一条来自Kevin De Bruyne的新推文，曼城中场的配文也是一句法语，他说：梦想成真。

瓦隆人愣了两秒，忍不住露出一个傻笑。

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两个傻子【不是
> 
> 文中关于买戒指的桥段非常塑料，贫穷限制了我的想象力orz
> 
> 不过这其实不是婚戒，我觉得应该属于订婚戒指......


End file.
